Cabenson Family Halloween
by Cabenson82
Summary: It's Halloween time in the Cabenson household. Family and friends come together to celebrate.


_**For Em and B. You guys keep me writing.**_

* * *

 _ **I kept forgetting to post this cause I wrote it last month but wanted to post closer to Halloween. Good thing it hit me before I missed it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alex Cabot ran around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the appetizers while her best friend Serena finished hanging decorations. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping me set up."

Abbie stood in the middle of the living room spinning Noah in circles in his Superman costume like he was flying. "Alex you know we're always here for you, plus it gives us time to hang out with our favorite super hero."

"We were coming for the party anyway so it was no problem coming a little early." Serena assured Alex as she hung spider webs from the chandelier. "It's not like Liv planned court running over."

Alex adjusted the tight skirt of her Supergirl costume and poured herself a glass of wine. "I know she didn't but I hate that she's going to be late for her own party. You know how much she loves Halloween, we've been planning this party for months."

"Lex, you know in our line of work delays are expected." Abbie set Noah down with Alex's iPad. "Liv will be here before you know and she'll be ready."

"Lex is it ok if I use your room to change? I'll let Abbie have the guest room." Serena asked picking up her bag.

"Rena you know you don't need to ask. Just go on up and leave your bags up there. You guys are spending the night right?" Alex asked as she checked the oven timer once more.

Abbie nodded as she picked up her bag as well and followed Serena up the stairs. "I'm gonna head up to so Rena can help me with my make up."

Alex sat on the couch and cuddled Noah. "That reminds me, what are you guys this year?"

Serena turned around to tell Alex and Abbie scooped her up on her shoulder and kept walking. "Oh no Cabot, you will just have to wait and see."

Noah looked up at his mother. "Aunt Abbie crazy."

"You are so right my love. Poor Aunt Rena has to live with that." Alex laughed and kissed her little boys head. "You look so handsome in your costume."

"Mama pretty." Noah patted Alex's cheek.

Alex scooped him into her lap and turned on another show for him to watch. "Mama's little charmer."

* * *

Rena adjusted her pigtails and put on her make up before smiling and walking into the spare room to check on Abbie's costume. "You need any help babe?"

Abbie looked up in the mirror and her jaw dropped and just starred at her girlfriend.

"Abigail Carmichael I'm talking to you." Serena teased as she pushed her girlfriends mouth shut. "I take it you approve?"

"I highly approve." Abbie smiled taking in Rena's black and red leather corset and her skin tight black and red leggings with knee high heeled boots. "Who knew crazy could look so sexy?"

Serena leaned in and pecked Abbie on the lips. "Well thank you love. You know it's not too late for you to change into that Joker costume so we match."

"Ha so you say. This liquid latex has already set and well I'm going to make a damn fine She Hulk." Abbie grinned as she pulled her leather pants and buckled her belt. "She Hulk just stole Harley Quinn from the Joker cause she's bad ass like that."

Serena picked up the green face paint and started putting it on Abbie after she pulled her white tank on. "Harley only has eyes for you."

"Damn right she does. Come on, help me finish so we can get down there and help Lexie finish getting everything started." Abbie relaxed as Rena finished up her make up.

Serena finished Abbie's make up and stood next to her to check them both out in the mirror. "Damn we're hot."

"Very hot." Abbie turned to take Rena in her arms and smiled at the mirror and held up her cell phone. "Say cheese!"

A few pictures were snapped and they headed downstairs to help their friend get ready.

Abbie and Serena came down the stairs to a few cat calls and wolf whistles. "Looking good ladies." Fin called out from the living room where he sat playing blocks with Noah.

"Thanks Fin!" Serena called back as she headed for the kitchen with Alex. "Any word from you loving wife?"

"Yes, she called while you guys were upstairs. Langan was pulling his shit again in court and they went over." Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. "Such a tool. Anyway I asked Liv to stop and pick up some more beer and wine on her way home."

"Is anyone else here yet?" Rena asked taking a beer from the fridge and popping the top.

Alex took a tray of mini sandwiches out of the fridge and set them on the dining room table. "There are a few people out back on the porch and a few down in the basement."

"Are Liz and Lena coming?" Serena pulled some crab dip from the oven while Alex sliced fresh bread to toast to go with the dip.

Alex couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "You know they wouldn't miss it for the world. They look at Noah as one of their grandsons and since all of their kids live out of town holidays are spent with us when they are in town."

As the girls continued to chat and get the food ready the doorbell rang and Fin and Noah jumped up. "We've got it Lex."

"Happy Halloween!" Fin and Noah called out as they opened the door Liz and Lena returned the greeting and took Noah as he all but dove for them.

"Well Happy Halloween sweetheart." Lena smiled as she cuddled Noah and kissed his head. "Don't you look handsome."

"Superman!" Noah yelled excitedly and jumped towards Elizabeth Donnely.

Liz chuckled and lifted him up in the air. "Of course you're Superman, just look how you fly."

"Fin who's here?" Alex called out.

Fin shot a look at the two judges standing in front of him. "Oh, just a couple of old witches."

Alex peaked out in the living room and spotted Liz and Lena dressed as Maleficent and the evil queen and couldn't help but laugh.

"Just wait Odafin, you'll be back in my courtroom before you know." Lena Petrovsky warned going over to hug Alex and Rena. "Hello girls. You both look amazing in your costumes. Where are Abigail and Olivia?"

"Abbie is out back with John and Elliot and Alex asked Liv to stop and get more alcohol." Rena said handing both Lena and Liz glasses of wine.

"Thank you Serena." Liz smiled taking the glass and making herself at home on the sofa next to her wife where they could watch Noah run around the room making swishing noise like he was flying.

Just than Abbie came running in the back door and made a beeline for Noah ."HULK SMASH" she yelled and chased him as he squealed in glee as his aunt ran after him.

"Mama, help." Noah yelled as he ran to his mother and jumped into her arms.

Abbie threw her head back in an evil laugh. "Supergirl is no match for She Hulk!"

The back door banged open and there stood Olivia in a pant suit with her hands on her hips and her glasses on.

"Hey look, Liv dressed up as Alex this year for Halloween." Abbie laughed as she looked her friend over.

"You wish She Hulk, it's your worst nightmare." Liv laughed and grabbed the neck of her jack and ripped down than grabbed her waistband and tore to the side, leaving her standing in front of everyone dressed as Wonder Woman.

Everyone was speechless and just stood staring as Liv tossed her glasses on the counter and moved closer to Abbie.

"Olivia Serena Benson! Did you wear that costume in my courtroom today?" Liz asked standing up.

"Not the boots." Olivia laughed and winked at the judge. "I knew it was going to be a long day at the office."

"I may need the name of your seamstress." Liz winked back and raised her glass in a toast.

"Mama! Mama!" Noah smiled when he spotted his mother in front of him. "Superman!"

"The cutest Superman ever." Liv walked over and took him from Alex's arms and kissed her wife. "Hi baby. Sorry I'm late."

"You can make it up to me later." Alex winked looking Liv up and down in her costume. "That lasso of truth may come in handy."

"Party is over, thanks for coming." Liv called out handing Noah over to Serena and took Alex by the hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Lock up on your way out."

Alex smacked Liv on the ass and started laughing. "Behave yourself. We have plenty of time to party and play love."

Abbie took a drink of the beer Serena handed her. "I have to admit Benson, that was a hell of an entrance you just pulled off there."

Liv took Noah back from Serena and handed him a pretzel stick as she laughed. "Well I had to carry the beer around back so I figured I'd just come in the back door. You chasing my son down just gave me an idea."

* * *

The next hour few by as everyone partied and had a good time. Noah was sitting on the floor with Abbie coloring, trying to keep his eyes open.

Alex smiled at her son as she walked over and picked him up off the floor. "Come on big guy, time to say night night to everyone."

Kisses and high fives were given and Alex turned to take him up and change him into his jammies.

All of a sudden Noah popped up and looked around the room wide eyed. "Superman!" he screamed looking around the room.

Alex tried to calm him down and kept walking. "Shh, it's ok sweetie. Mama will find Superman and bring him upstairs to sleep with you, ok?"

He nodded his head and cuddled into Alex's shoulder crying.

"Don't worry Lex, I'll find him and be right up."Liv said searching the room for the missing toy.

Alex sat in Noah's room quietly humming as she rocked her tired baby as he fought sleep. Olivia couldn't help but take a moment to drink in the sight of her wife and son together.

"Guess who I found." Liv smiled holding up the Barbie sized Superman toy. "Seems Superman decided to go for an ice bath with Aunt Abbie's beer."

Noah reached out for his toy but was so tired he snuggled closer to his mama. Alex kissed him on the head, wished him good night and laid him down in his crib. Turning the lights out the two women left his room and walked into their own to get Noah's monitor.

Liv pulled Alex into her arms for a tight hug and a deep kiss. "I haven't even had a chance to tell you how amazing you look tonight Supergirl." Liv nipped at Alex's long neck.

"You're not so bad yourself Diana." Alex teased back as she ran her hands up and down Liv's sides, dipping her fingers beneath the leather top and bottom. "I don't know if I can wait till this party is over."

"Then don't wait." Liv growled as she backed Alex against the wall and claimed her lips in a heated kiss and pulling her top down exposing her breasts.

Alex dug her nails into the back of Liv's head as her mouth hungrily sucked on her pebbled nipple. "Oh! But baby we have everyone downstairs."

"We'll be quick and quiet babe." Liv promised as she continued to tease Alex and lifted her up and carried her to their bed, both taking their tops off as they landed. "You're so beautiful Lexi."

"Take me." Alex begged as shoving Liv's pants down over her hips.

Liv stood and removed her pants the rest of the way and pulled Alex's down her long legs, kissing her way down the smooth thighs. Tossing the bottoms away she lay between Alex's thighs, kissing her way back up to her waiting center.

Alex moaned hooking her knee over Liv's shoulder pulling her closer. "Please baby I need you."

At Alex's plea Liv sunk her tongue into her waiting wife, moaning at the feel and taste that over took her senses. Reaching up she teased and molded the heaving breasts in her reach.

"I want you too." Alex moaned as she rocked her hips to meet Liv's thrusting tongue. "Baby, turn around."

Liv moaned against Alex's center as she turned on the bed placing her own dripping center over her wife's waiting tongue, letting out a cry at the first touch.

The two continued to make love to each other, Alex's legs twitching as she neared the edge. Not wanting to crash alone Alex reached down to pinch Liv's nipple at the same time she slipped her fingers deep inside, sending them over the edge together.

Falling into a heap on the bed they caught their breath. "Talk about a hell of a treat." Liv teased kissing Alex's thigh.

"To be continued, Love. Come on, we need to get cleaned up and get back downstairs." Alex smacked Liv playfully on her backside.

The two dressed in the dark and went to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. After a last kiss they headed for the stairs.

* * *

The party had started to clear out and the only ones left were Abbie, Serena, Liz, Lena and Fin. All sitting around the living room drinking and talking.

As the girls came walking down the stairs all heads turned to look at them.

"Did you get Noah down okay, Alexandra?" Liz asked with a smile

Alex poured herself a glass of wine and smiled. "Yes, he was so tired but wouldn't sleep without his Superman."

"Did you also get Olivia down okay?" Lena asked smirking at the young attorney.

"Lena, I'm not asleep." Liv looked confused as she eyed the judge sitting on her couch.

"Benson, are you going by Super Woman or Wonder Girl these days?" Abbie asked tilting her head.

Alex looked around and saw all of their friends trying to hold back laughs and looked over at Olivia's costume. One look at her wife and she turned bright red. Olivia stood in the middle of the living room with a Supergirl top on and Wonder Woman bottoms.

"Abbie are you drunk?" Liv asked her best friend as she waved her hand up and down in front of herself. "Clearly I'm Wonder Woman." Looking down Liv saw her costume and whispered "Fuck."

Everyone burst out laughing as Liv turned different shades of red and walked out the room.

"So Lex, just couldn't wait huh?" Serena teased her friend as she sat next to her on the couch.

Alex covered her face and leaned into Rena's shoulder. "I am so embarrassed. I am so sorry everyone."

"Alexandra, don't be embarrassed dear. If Elizabeth had pulled of that costume as well as Olivia did, we would have snuck off hours ago." Lena grinned as she tried to calm Alex's nerves.

"Thanks Lena." Alex sighed out.

Olivia walked back into the room with a beer and pulled Alex up off the couch and stole her seat pulling her down on her own lap. "So I've decided I'm not embarrassed. I have a hot wife who was in a hot costume. You're all just jealous."

"I'm definitely jealous." Fin said hanging his head.

Abbie pulled Serena into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Not jealous but once again Liv you through a hell of a party. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween!" They all cheered raising their drinks.

* * *

 _ **Happy Halloween everyone. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. What's not to love when you mix AO and super hero's?**_


End file.
